fandomofprettyrhythmfandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Rhythm: Seven Stages
Pretty Rhythm: Seven Stages is Usagi Hishikawa's first Pretty Rhythm series. Story A girl named Hinata Ringo loves the Prism Shows and dreams to be a Prism Star. But when Amamogawa Ichigo needed a partner for her next Prism Show she bumbs into Ringo and quickly asks her to become her partner. Without hesitation Ringo became Ichigo's temporary partner for the Prism Show. A mysterious girl named Hoshimiya Cheri saw her performance and ask her to work with Ichigo from now on. As Ringo accepted Cheri's offer,she and Ichigo became close friends and along with Cheri formed a unit named Pure Basket. Later on,they met an all boy unit named Prism Cake and a shy girl named Futagoza Zakuro who became their rivals and allias later on and even merge into one unit calling themselves Rainbow7. Characters Rainbow7 All members of Rainbow7 have their names based on fruits and sweets. Take note that all don't have any romantic feelings with each other. Pure Basket Hinata Ringo (日向 りんご) Voiced by:Kozazura Etsuko The series' main protagonist. Ringo is carefree and optimistic. She also talks very loud that you can even hear it from afar. Her fruit motif is an apple and her theme color is red. She represents the element sexy. Amanogawa Ichigo (天ノ川 いちご) Voiced by:Yamamura Hibiku Ichigo is Ringo's first Prism Star friend and teammate. Ichigo is bubbly and novice. She has a habit of mixing up English with Japanese words. Her fruit motif is a strawberry and her theme color is pink. She is represented by the element lovely. Tsukikage Cheri (月影 チェリー) Voiced by:Akasaki Chinatsu Cheri is one of Ringo's best friends. Cheri is a reliable and responsible student. She is also a popular model and relies too much on her phone. Her fruit motif is the cherry and her theme color is yellow. She represents the element femimine. Prism Cake Amanogawa Remon (天ノ川 れもん) Voiced by:Koshimizu Ami Remon is Ichigo's younger brother. Remon is the leader of Prism Cake and also has a temper. He mostly spends his time arguing with Ringo. His fruit motif is the lemon and his theme color is blue. He represents the element pop. Ōzora Suguri (大空 すぐり) Voiced by:Kusao Takeshi Suguri is a childhood friend of both Ichigo and Remon. Suguri is calm and wise. He acts as an older brother of Rainbow7. His fruit motif is the gooseberry and his theme color is green. He represents the element ethnic. Suisei Ume (水星 うめ) Voiced by: Koyasu Takehito Ume is Cheri's childhood friend and neighbor. Ume is known for being kind and will be ready to help Cheri as her assistant. He is also creative and open-minded saying "puramu" when an idea pops out and is also very smart. His fruit motif is the plum and his theme color is purple. He represents the element cool. Other Member Futagoza Zakuro (双子座 ざくろ) Voiced by:Watanabe Kumiko Zakuro is at first the producer of both Pure Basket and Prism Cake. Zakuro eventually became a Prism Star because of an emergency and now acts as both the producer and member of Rainbow7. Her shy and soft-spoken personality is a contrast to her job but eventually overcomes her shyness. Her fruit motif is the pomegrante and her theme color is white. She represents the element star. Prism Charms Prism Charms are fairy coaches of the series' Prism Stars. They can turn into accessories to hide themselves from non-Prism Stars and can also turn into microphones for Prism Shows. They can also turn into Prism Decors. Southin (サュヅン) Voiced by:Ootani Ikue Southin is Ringo's Prism Charm. He talks loud like Ringo and fights a lot with Asiana more like how Ringo and Remon fight. He is named after the continent South America. He ends his sentences with ~ichi. Northa (ノルザ) Voiced by:Serizawa Yu Northa is Ichigo's Prism Charm. Northa is bubbly like Ichigo and she always smiles. She is named after the continent North America. She ends her sentences with ~nini. Austri (オーストリ) Voiced by:Takeuchi Junko Austri is Cheri's Prism Charm. Austri is the peacemaker between Southin and Asiana and doesn't like any confusion. He is named after the continent Australia. He ends his sentences with ~sansan. Asiana (アシアナ) Voiced by:Sato Chiwa Asiana is Remon's Prism Charm. Asiana is hot tempered like Remon and argues a lot with Southin. She is named after the continent Asia. She ends her sentences with ~shishi. Euro (ヨーロ) Voiced by:Toyonaga Toshiyuki Euro is Suguri's Prism Charm. Euro is always motivated to do his work and always tries to do his best. He is named after the continent Europe. He ends his sentences with ~gogo. Afri (アフリ) Voiced by:Shimamura Yu Afri is Ume's Prism Charm. Afri is soft-spoken and shy but can also speak up when its the right time. She is named after the continent Africa. She ends her sentences with ~roku. Antar (アンタル) Voiced by:Nojima Kenji Antar is Zakuro's Prism Charm. Antar is at first cold and soft-spoken but eventually becomes open minded after having a short talk with Zakuro. He is named after the continent Antarctica. He ends his sentences with ~nana. Eartha ( アルザ ) Voiced by:Kugimiya Rie Eartha is a mysterious Prism Charm who appears in the middle of the series. Eartha is gloomy and rarely smiles. She is named after the planet earth. She ends her sentences with ~hachi. Prism Stone The following are characters from Prism Stone. Tsukigami Minto (月神 みんと) Voiced by: Mutsutani Kaya Minto is the current manager of Prism Stone. Minto is boy-crazy and hopes to find her first and true love someday which completly annoys her younger sister Mikan. She is also strict when it comes to training for tourmanents and trains hard her Prism Stars day and night. She may be harsh but also has a kind heart. When she was young she was once a Prism Star under the name "Moon". Her sweet motif is the mint in contrast to her current personality. Tsukigami Mikan (月神 みかん) Voiced by:Tadokoro Azusa Mikan is Minto's younger sister. Mikan is more nice and friendly. She is the current designer of Prism Stone succeeding Shou. Mikan is also attends the same school as the main Prism Stars and mostly hangs out with them as if she was a main character. Her fruit motif is the tangerine. Misora Anzu (美空 あんず) Voiced by:Seto Asami Anzu is another designer for Prism Stone. Anzu always follows Mikan wherever she goes which annoys Mikan and can easily identify him even without disguises. He is ditzy and clumsy but will try to do his best im everything he does. His fruit motif is the apricot. Other Designers Kuromiya Choco (黑宮 チョコ) Voiced by:Morohoshi Sumire Choco is a designer who acts like a devil. Choco is a troublemaker but also a great leader. She always has her book of designs with her when designing. Her sweet motif is the chocolate. Shirosora Banira (白空 バニラ) Voiced by:Nishimura Chinami Banira is a designer who acts like an angel. Banira is innocent and kind much to how would an angel would act. She would always be seen with Choco by her side. Her sweet motif is the vanilla. Solo Idols Mikumo Candy (美雲 キャンディ) Voiced by:Kato Emiri Candy is a mysterious girl who appeared in the middle of the series. Candy is unaware of the real word and is mostly seen gazing the sky. It is revealed that she is just a doll who was brought to life by Choco. Her sweet motif is the candy and her theme color is wysteria. Her fashion element is star. Terminology Prism Stones-Prism Stones are clothes of the Prism Stars. They are divided into most notable eight categories,Lovely,Feminine,Pop,Ethnic,Cool,Sexy,Star and Surprise. Each Prism Star has a prefered fashion element but is not limited in using them. Prism Star-Prism Star are idols who perform in Prism Shows. Someone cannot be considered a Prism Star until he/she performs a Prism Jump. Prism Shows-Prism Shows are mostly performed in either for entertainmemt or for tourmaments. Prism Jumps-Prism Jumps are the main appeal of the Pretty Rhythm Series. A person must perform this so that he/she can be considered a Prism Star. Prism Ensemble-Prism Ensembles are the main appeals for this series. The Prism Star must first perform either two to three Prism Jumps before doing this. To perform the Prism Ensemble,the Prism Star must summon the Ensemble Stage(which the Prism Star must needed all her effort to summon it) then grabs his or her Prism Charm as it turns into a microphone. The Prism Star then sings his or her image song(if in a group,a group song or either the opening or ending of the series). Prism Decors-Prism Decors are used as ID's for the Prism Stars. It can also be helpful just like a real ID which it can identify the person just in case he or she got lost. Rainbow Coords-Rainbow Coords are won in the Rainbow Series tourmaments. It is also capable of performing the powerful but dangerous Prism Ensemble,the Infinite Harmony. There are white and black Prism Stones in this series which are designed by Choco and Banira. Choco's designs can give the Prism Star greater strength and a brave heart but if misused it can corrupt the person to destroying the colors of the universe which did happen to Candy but was saved by Ringo who was wearing Banira's designs giving Ringo a pure heart greater than strength. Tourmaments Pacific Tourmament Description:The Pacific Tourmament happens mostly every summer which gives the winner both the black and white tops of the Rainbow Coord both designed by Choco and Banira. Participants:Pure Basket,Prism Cake Atlantic Tourmament Songs Openings #'Rainbow Seven'(episodes 1-13)-by Suite* Endings #'Prism Stone Party'(episodes 1-13)-by Suite* Insert Songs #'Sitting on the Apple Tree'-by Kozazura Etsuko. #'Strawberry Juice'-by Yamamura Hibiku. Etymology The Seven Stages title came from the seven continents of the earth which are stages performed by the main Prism Stars like Ringo performs on a stage that is shaped like South America. Their Prism Charms are named after the seven continents. Most characters are named after fruits and sweets while most of their surnames are named after heavenly bodies like Ringo's surname Hinata comes from the sun or outer space motifs like Ichigo's surname Amanogawa means milky way. Trivia *The series' main theme is the planet earth while its main motifs are fruit,sweets and rainbows. *Unlike the other Pretty Rhythm series,the series uses more of the coaches appearance as fairies than animals. Category:Fan series